Last Flowers For You
by copas.gela
Summary: Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap romantis dan Sakura selalu merasa kecewa. Saat mereka bertengkar hebat, Sasuke ingin meminta maaf kepada Sakura. Namun apa yang terjadi? Inilah hadiah terakhir Sasuke kepada Sakura.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author's note**:Hm, _gomen _karya ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya mempublish fic asli milik teman saya yang sudah disumbangkan melalui blog dan dia mengharapkan karyanya untuk dipublish di sini.

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**WARNING:**Semi-OOC, AU, gaje, abal. _Gomen ne :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Flowers For You<strong>

**By**

**Satsukisorayuki**

* * *

><p><em>Waktu…<em>

_Terkadang terlalu lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu_

_Terlalu cepat bagi yang takut_

_Terlalu panjang bagi yang gundah_

_Dan terlalu pendek bagi yang bahagia_

_Tapi bagi mereka yang selalu mengasihi_

_Waktu adalah keabadian_

Seorang gadis cantik dengan manik jamrudnya duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi cafe, senyuman ceria yang tadi pagi terukir di bibirnya kini pudar terhapus oleh waktu. Lama sudah ia menunggu, minuman dingin yang di pesannya tadi bahkan tak sanggup untuk menyejukan hatinya yang kini mulai terasa panas.

Sakura Haruno, kini gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan bunga sakura itu tidak berhenti mengetuk meja dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Perlahan cairan bening bak crystal itu jatuh membasahi pipinya.

'_Kurasa dia tidak akan datang lagi, selalu begini! Sebenarnya dia itu mencintaiku atau tidak?'_ sebuah pertanyaan miris pun terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata elang itu.

Sakura membalikkan badannya, kini pandangannya dan pemuda itu bertemu. Sakura kemudian memaksakan sebuah senyuman ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, pertanyaan pertamamu itu sama sekali bukan pernyataan yang aku harapkan." ujar Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar

'_Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum padaku dan mendengarmu berkata, maaf Sakura aku terlambat. Aku berjanji, lain kali aku tidak akan terlambat lagi apalagi membuatmu menunggu lama seperti tadi' batin Sakura_

Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Sasuke bukanlah orang yang terbiasa berbicara lebih dari 10 kata seperti Naruto. Harapan Sakura, hanya sebuah harapan kosong.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku kencan, apa kau tau, hah? Sekarang film yang mau kita tonton itu sudah berakhir!" jawab Sakura dengan nada suara sedikit kasar

"Tidak apa-apa... toh masih ada lain kali, kan?" ujar Sasuke ketus

"_Nani_? Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau membeli dua tiket, ha?"

"Sudahlah Sakura lagipula kita masih bisa _dinner_, kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya lagi, pada akhirnya dia sukses membuat Sasuke kaget setelah menggebrak meja itu.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau ini Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tajam

"Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, besok apa kau mau menemaniku pergi ke acara ulang tahun Ino? Mungkin dengan cara itu aku bisa memaafkanmu, Sasuke!"

"Tidak mau." jawab Sasuke ketus sambil mengangkat bahu

"_Doushite_?" tanya Sakura memperlihatkan wajah memelas kepada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau?" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis

Ya, tentu saja Sakura tau kalau sejak kecil Sasuke memang tidak suka keramaian. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sasuke menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup. Dia lebih menyukai suasana yang hening dan sepi, jarang berbaur dengan orang banyak dan sulit untuk tersenyum.

Awalnya Sakura juga kesulitan untuk bisa akrab dengan Sasuke, Sakura bahkan pernah menganggap kalau Sasuke itu bak bintang yang sulit untuk dia gapai. Tetapi karena Sakura orangnya supel dan pandai bergaul, pada akhirnya dia bisa menggapai bintang itu. Walau bintang hatinya tersebut jauh lebih sering menunjukkan sisi beku nya dan jarang memberinya kehangatan seperti Naruto.

'_Kau benar-benar gunung es, Sasuke.. sedangkan Naruto adalah Matahari. Tidak bisakah sekali saja, kau bersikap seperti Naruto?' _pikir Sakura

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu secara langsung, tetapi pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati karena takut orang yang sangat dicintainya itu tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menemaniku? Padahal Ino bilang, kami harus datang bersama pasangan."

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik."

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa..." kata Sakura yang kemudian berlari keluar cafe, melewati Sasuke yang masih menatapnya. Sakura terus berlari sambil menunduk menahan tangis yang ia yakini akan pecah sebentar lagi.

"Dasar, anak perempuan memang merepotkan." kata Sasuke yang kemudian berlari menyusul Sakura, namun ketika dia sampai di luar sosok Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi olehnya.

.

.

.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau datang ke pesta ini karena aku hanya sendirian, Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk tidak datang. Tetapi walau bagaimana pun juga, Ino adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Tidak enak rasanya kalau aku tidak datang dan mengucapkan kata '_happy b'day_' untuknya.

Aku melangkah menuju rumahnya sambil membawa sebuah kado, saat aku tiba di ruang tengah tempat Ino merayakan hari jadinya itu. Hinata menghampiriku dan menyapaku. Hari ini Hinata terlihat cantik sekali, rambut panjang nya dia tata dengan sangat bagus.. cocok sekali dengan gaun yang di pakainya sekarang. Naruto pasti terpesona dengan kecantikannya ini.

Entah kenapa dulu saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku malah menolaknya dan membuat hatinya hancur? Jawabannya, tentu saja karena aku mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hatiku dan aku hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai sahabatku saja.

'_Naruto, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah punya Hinata yang begitu mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin, kau juga sudah mulai mencintai Hinata, kan?'_

"Sakura kau datang, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang karena Sasuke tidak mau datang." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum padaku, aku pun membalas senyumannya itu.

"Tentu aku harus datang, bukan? Ino kan sahabat baikku." Jawabku dengan senyuman manis tentu saja.

'_Hinata, sebenarnya aku merasa risih datang kesini. Karena ternyata, hanya aku yang tidak membawa pasangan. Tapi sudahlah, kalau Sasuke sudah bilang tidak aku hanya bisa pasrah.'_

"Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan datang. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku ini pemalu?"

"Iya aku tau, ayo kita kesana. Ino, pasti sudah menunggu kita." ajakku pada Hinta

Kami pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana Ino berada, seperti biasanya Ino selalu terlihat cantik. Apalagi hari ini, dia bukan hanya cantik tetapi juga terlihat anggun dengan gaun indah yang di pakainya itu. Saat melihatku, Ino langsung tersenyum padaku.

"Sakura, aku senang kau datang. Loh, mana Sasuke?" sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuatku sedih, dan sepertinya hatiku mulai tidak berbentuk karenanya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Dia bilang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa datang." Jawabku berbohong.

"Yaah sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat kalian berdua berdansa." ujar Ino tampak kecewa

"Iya, aku juga…" sambung Hinata

"_Gomen_, Sasuke bilang… _gomen ne_ karena tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu." Aku merasa tak enak sudah membohongi sahabatku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura, ada kalian saja sudah cukup. Pokoknya hari ini aku bahagia sekali apalagi ada…"

"Sai, maksudmu?" potongku

"Hai, tumben sekali dia punya waktu untukku. Padahal biasanya dia selalu sibuk dengan kuliahnya sekaligus kerja sambilan yang digelutinya." jawab Ino sambil memandang Sai yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, seulas senyum masih terukir di bibirnya

"Tentu saja sebagai pacarmu dia harus datang Ino. Walau sesibuk apapun, soalnya ini kan hari ultahmu." sambung Hinata

"Ya sudah, karena kurasa semuanya sudah hadir ayo kita mulai acaranya." Kataku memaksakan untuk bersemangat.

"Sakura, kau jangan sedih ya? Semangat! Siapa tau nanti Sasuke datang untuk memberimu kejutan." ujar Hinata sambil menepuk bahu ku

'Iie_ kau salah Hinata, Sasuke yang aku kenal selama ini... bukanlah orang seromantis itu. Kalau dia serius bilang tidak, keputusannya itu tidak bisa di ganggu gugat!'_

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, aku semakin tidak tahan untuk menangis. Aku merasa sendirian di tempat yang penuh cinta ini. Aku merasa sekarang tempat ini bagaikan Neraka untukku.

Di sebuah sofa di depanku, Naruto tampak sedang bercanda mesra dengan Hinata. Di belakangku tampak Neji yang sedang tersenyum menanggapi semua perkataan kekasihnya Ten Ten, kurasa hanya pada Ten Ten lah Neji tidak pernah bersikap dingin. Di samping kanan ku terlihat Shikamaru yang.. sedang berciuman mesra dengan Temari dan tentu saja di samping kiri ku Sai sedang berdansa dengan Ino di iringi musik yang sangat indah. Begitu pula pasangan lainnya, mereka pasti bahagia sekali bisa berdansa dengan kekasihnya.

Aku tidak tahan, sampai acara hampir berakhir.. tepat seperti dugaanku, Sasuke tetap tidak datang. Rasanya aku ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tahukah kau Sasuke? Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin kau bersikap romantis padaku. Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin kau menyempatkan sedikit waktumu untukku sama seperti Sai pada Ino. Untuk sekali ini saja, aku ingin kau bersikap lembut padaku seperti Neji pada Ten ten. Dan untuk sekali ini saja aku ingin kau membisikkan kata-kata manis dan bersikap agresif padaku, sama seperti yang di lakukan Shikamaru pada Temari saat ini, padahal dulu Shikamaru itu paling cuek terhadap semua hal. Tapi kurasa, kau tidak akan pernah seperti itu bukan?

"Oi, Sakura... mau bergabung bersama kami? Ayo kita makan sama-sama. Lihat semua makanan disini sepertinya enak-enak, ya? Ayo kesana, Sakura." ajak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku, lalu menarikku menuju meja makan

"Na―Naruto, jangan seperti ini! Nanti Hinata bisa cemburu." kataku yang masih di tarik olehnya

"Hah, kau ini! Lihat, Hinata tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Buktinya dia tersenyum bukan cemberut. Lagipula kita ini kan sahabat, kau tenang saja. Nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku akan memarahinya dan memukulnya, karena sudah memperlakukanmu seperti ini!" katanya, membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang.

Ada sedikit perasaan menyesal juga di hatiku, karena telah menolak cintanya. Padahal mungkin kalau aku berpacaran dengan Naruto aku akan jauh lebih bahagia?

"Sakura, silahkan duduk. Ayo tersenyum Sakura, jangan murung terus." kata Hinata, aku pun duduk di kursi di depannya dan menunjukkan senyum terbaikku.

'Arigatou_, Naruto, Hinata, hanya kalian yang bersedia mengajakku masuk ke dunia kalian. Sekarang hatiku, tidak sesesak tadi.'_

Setelah selesai makan, seperti biasanya sikap baka Naruto selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Hinata pasti bahagia sekali. Naruto dan Hinata, kurasa adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Hinata yang pemalu dan pendiam dan Naruto yang selalu ceria, baka, dan ceroboh. Lucu sekali.

**End Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

"Untuk apa sih, kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sasuke saat Sakura memintanya untuk datang ke toko bunga milik Ino.

Sekarang mereka berdua telah masuk kedalam toko itu, disambut oleh pelayanan ramah dari Ino.

"Selamat datang, ah ternyata kalian. Kalian mau beli bunga apa biar aku ambilkan."

"_Ano_, Ino. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua dulu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memohon kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, mau pilih-pilih dulu ya? Kalau begitu silakan, aku akan siapkan minuman dan makanan kecil dulu untuk kalian. Nanti kita ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar, okay? Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya?" kata Ino yang kemudian tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Jadi, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku memintamu datang kesini?" Sakura balik bertanya

"_Wakata_, kau ingin aku memberikan bunga untukmu, kan?"

Sakura menunduk sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang di pajang milik toko Ino.

"Sasuke, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Sakura lesu.

"Aku bukan Naruto tentu saja aku ingat." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Kalau begitu katakan, hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari jum'at."

"_Nani_? Hanya itukah jawabanmu, ternyata kau benar-benar tidak ingat. Tahun lalu juga begitu, kau selalu saja tidak ingat ini hari apa." sambung Sakura sambil memegang serangkai bunga mawar.

"Memangnya tanggal berapa sekarang? Apa, hari ultah mu?"

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan menolak gejolak perasaannya, akhirnya membanting bunga mawar itu dengan kesal.. telaga bening pun terukir di matanya.

"Hari ini tepat 2 tahun kita pacaran, kenapa kau selalu melupakan hari sepenting ini, ha? Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "_Gomen_, Sakura aku tidak bermaksud untuk―"

"Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk seromantis Romeo yang pernah berkata pada juliet…" potong Sakura yang kemudian meniru perkataan Romeo.

"Dengan sayap cinta aku terbang mencengkeram dinding ini. Karena susunan batuan tak mampu membatasi kekuatan cinta. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan cinta, tak ada yang bisa menahan. Begitu juga keluargamu tak akan mampu menahanku. Sayang, aku merasakan kesengsaraan lebih menyakitkan melebihi 20 pedang yang menusukku daripada tidak menatap matamu. Lihatlah, betapa elok parasmu, dan aku akan melindunginya dari permusuhan mereka."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Sakura mulai terisak dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya

"Sasuke, _doushite_? Bukankah aku tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk membisikkan kata-kata manis seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin… kau perhatian padaku. Setidaknya, tolong jangan pernah lupakan hari-hari yang sangat penting bagiku. Tidak bisakah, kau memahami perasaanku, ha?"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya "_Gomennasai_…" bisiknya lirih, Sakura yang marah terus berontak mencoba melepas kurungan Sasuke

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya mencoba menjauhkan badannya dengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari toko. Sasuke pun segera mengambil kembali bunga-bunga yang dibanting Sakura tadi dan membersihkan kelopak-kelopak mawar yang berserakan itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura, bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menjatuhkan pilihan?" tanya ino yang telah datang sambil membawa nampan.

Ino memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan hanya menemukan Sasuke disana, setelah meletakkan nampan di meja Ino kembali memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana Sakura? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan rangkaian bunga ku yang cantik, kenapa hancur seperti itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk rangkaian bunga yang di pegang Sasuke.

"_Gomen_, aku akan membayar ini" kata Sasuke yang kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Ino

"Ini terlalu banyak, Sasuke..." ujar Ino yang kaget melihat uang pemberian Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ambil saja sisa nya," kata Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"_Chotto matte_, Sasuke!" cegah Ino sebelum Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari tokonya.

"_Nani_?" tanya Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik ke arah Ino.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan, Sakura?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Hmm, dia marah padaku." jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis dan kemudian pergi.

"Oh _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" kata Ino yang kemudian memperhatikan nampan di meja. "Padahal aku sudah membawakan ini" lanjutnya.

Sementara itu di luar Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sai yang hendak menemui Ino sambil membawa serangkaian bunga mawar yang terbuat dari kertas, di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membeli bunga yang sudah hancur?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau sendiri apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke "Hadiah untuk Ino, karena Ino sudah punya banyak sekali bunga aku membuat origami ini. Aku harap dia menyukainya"

"Buang-buang waktu saja. Kau seperti wanita, membuat sampah seperti itu" ketus Sasuke

"_Nani_? Sampah? Enak saja, ini tuh karya seni untuk orang yang paling aku cintai. Masa karya sebagus ini kau bilang sampah, bunga yang kau bawa itu baru sampah." balas Sai kesal.

"Terserah kau, sana bersenang-senanglah." ujar Sasuke yang kemudian pergi melewati Sai.

"Dasar pria berhati dingin." gerutu Sai yang kemudian segera berjalan menuju toko bunga Ino.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di sebuah jembatan, dan sambil membuang kelopak-kelopak mawar ke dalam sungai dia berkata, "Apa semua wanita seperti itu? Menyebalkan!"

"Oi, Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, ha?" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan siap melayangkan tinjunya.

"_Baka_, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ujar Sasuke sambil menahan tangan Naruto yang hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan, sudah berapa kali kau membuatnya menangis seperti itu, ha?" bentak Naruto kesal.

"Apa dia menemuimu?"

"_Iie_, dia datang ke rumah Hinata dan kebetulan aku sedang ada disana. Sasuke, sebenarnya kau itu mencintainya atau tidak? kalau kau tidak mencintainya, akhiri saja semuanya. Jangan terus-menerus membuatnya terluka seperti itu!"

"Tidak akan pernah ku akhri, karena aku mencintainya." Ucap Sasuke pasti.

Naruto sedikit terperangah, "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, perbaiki sikapmu. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita? Kau tau tidak? Sebagian wanita paling suka diperlakukan seromantis mungkin."

"Sayangnya itu bukan gayaku." ketus Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu perlakukan Sakura sebaik mungkin, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin bersikap romantis padanya walaupun hanya sekali?"

"Apa kau tau kisah Romeo dan Juliet?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau ini, _Baka_! Aku sedang membicarakan Sakura bukan yang lain…"

"Romeo, selalu bersikap romantis pada Juliet. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Bukankah, hanya kematian yang akhirnya mereka dapatkan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kau salah Sasuke, Romeo dan Juliet justru mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling berharaga, yaitu cinta abadi dan perdamaian kedua keluarga yang sudah sekian lama bermusuhan. Bukankah itu luar biasa, Sasuke? Walaupun tragis, pada akhirnya ada yang bahagia."

"Sejak kapan si bodoh bisa berbicara seperti ini?" ledek Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto geram.

"_Baka_, kenapa kau suka sekali bicara keras-keras, sih?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke sebaiknya kau cepat temui Sakura dan meminta maaf padanya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa minta putus darimu." saran Naruto.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memafkanku? Berulang kali, aku selalu membuatnya marah dan menangis, aku bahkan lupa hari jadian kami."

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap bola mata elang Sasuke dengan mata safir nya.

"Tentu, walau bagaimanapun… aku sangat mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu dia akan memaafkanmu, _shinjiru_…" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau tepat waktu, Sasuke!" ujar Sakura ketus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawaban darimu, tapi aku harap kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok malam! Jangan khawatir.. hanya pesta kecil-kecilan bersama keluarga. Teman-teman yang aku undang juga hanya sedikit."

"Sakura, kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura penuh.

"Tidak kok, aku pulang dulu." pamit Sakura yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Sakura keluar dari café sambil menangis, sedangkan Sasuke masih tertegun di dalam café melihat sikap Sakura yang tampak aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya.

'_Aku yakin, dia tidak akan datang ke pestaku. Tuhan apa aku salah jika dengan egoisnya aku menuntut Sasuke untuk bersikap romantis padaku sekali saja?' _pikir Sakura masih terus menangis dan berlari ke tengah jalan untuk menyebrang tanpa melihat warna apa yang kini sedang muncul dalam rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menyusul Sakura keluar café saat tiba-tiba terdengar kekacauan di jalan raya.

'_Bruukk_' suara orang tertabrak dan suara berisik klakson kendaraan.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis yang terbaring berlumuran darah di jalanan beraspal itu, orang-orang yang tadinya di dalam kendaraan pribadi mereka pun berlari keluar dan mengerubuni tubuh gadis yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Sakuraaaaa…!" teriak Sasuke frustasi dan lekas menelpon ambulan.

Setelah selesai menghubungi ambulance, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Sakura, bertahanlah Sakura… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sasuke semakin panic ketika memeriksa denyut nadi kekasihnya yang semakin melemah.

"Sakura, bertahanlah... aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf kepadamu…" teriak Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, ayo kita pulang! Yang lain sudah pergi! Termasuk orang tua nya Sakura." ajak Itachi, anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak mau, _nii-san _pulang duluan saja!"

"_Iie_, nichan akan tetap disini sampai kau bersedia untuk pulang."

Itachi sangat sedih melihat _otouto_ nya yang sejak tadi terus menatap batu nisan bertuliskan 'Haruno Sakura' itu dengan tatapan kosong.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ pikir Itachi.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang pada tangkainya tergulung sebuah kalung berliontin hati dengan hiasan berlian yang sangat indah di sisi liontin tersebut.

_**Flashback**_

"_Woy, Sasuke ada apa, sih? Pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah mengganggu tidurku dan menyuruhkun untuk menemanimu ke _mall_, bukankah kau tidak suka berada di tempat ramai seperti ini?" tanya Itachi pada _otout-_ nya, saat mereka sedang menaiki evaluator._

"Nii-san_, kan sudah aku katakan kalau kau memang tidak mau menemaniku ya tidak usah pergi."_

"_Abisnya hari ini Sasuke ku terlihat berbeda, dan tampak senang, makanya aku bersedia menemanimu."_

"_Kalau begitu, jangan protes seperti tadi!" ketus Sasuke._

"Wakata_, jadi sebenarnya apa yang mau kau beli, hmm?" tanya Itachi lagi._

"_Hadiah untuk Sakura, lusa kan hari ulang tahunnya." jawab Sasuke._

"_Pantesan kau tampak senang, ternyata kau mau membuat kejutan untuk Sakura."_

"_Hmm, dia masih marah padaku jadi aku ingin meminta maaf." jelas Sasuke matanya sibuk ke sana ke mari._

"_Lalu, apa alasan kau memintaku untuk menemanimu karena kau ingin aku membantumu memilihkan kado untuk Sakura?"_

"_Kemari, _Nii-san_!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Itachi menuju toko perhiasan._

"Nani_? Kau mau melamar Sakura? Heh jangan mendahuluiku, aku saja belum melamar kekasihku." Protes Itachi dengan ekspresi sebal._

"_Apa kau bilang? Uchiha Itachi yang genius ketularan penyakit bodoh Naruto, ya? Siapa juga yang mau melamar Sakura, kami kan baru kuliah semester I." ledek Sasuke, membuat Itachi tertawa karenanya._

"_Jadi, bukan mau membeli cincin?" tanya Itachi masih belum berhenti tertawa._

"_Tentu saja, _Baka_! Diam kau _Nii-san_, berisik sekali tertawa seperti itu seperti bukan Itachi saja!"_

"Hai_, aku berhenti. Lalu kau mau membeli apa untuk Sakura?"_

"_Sebuah kalung, bantu aku memilih, Ok?"_

"Wakata_..." kata Itachi yang kemudian mulai melihat-lihat ke dalam kotak bening panjang yang memamerkan perhiasan._

"_Tolong, ambilkan sekumpulan kalung berlian yang di kotak ini, ya? lalu, sekumpulan cincin yang di sebelah sana!" perintah Itachi pada seorang pelayan, yang kemudian mengangkat 2 kotak perhiasan yang Itachi pilih ke atas meja._

"_Oi, _Nii-san_ untuk apa cincin-cincin itu?" bisik Sasuke._

"_Untuk kekasihku?" jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum._

"_Oh…" ujar Sasuke singkat, kemudian dia mulai memilih kalung-kalung tersebut._

"_Sasuke, menurutmu cincin ini cocok tidak untuk kekasihku?" tanya Itachi sambil memasang cincin pilihannya di jari kelingkingnya._

"_Bagus, _Nii-san_ kelihatannya itu cocok untuk Hana-_nee_" jawab Sasuke._

"_Pernah dengar pepatah yang mengatakan, kalau besar jari kelingking pria itu sama dengan jari manis sang wanita itu berarti mereka jodoh? Aku harap kami berjodoh…"_

"_Tidak pernah dengar." ujar Sasuke cuek._

"_Haish, kau ini.. jadi bagaimana kau sudah menemukan kalung yang cocok untuk Sakura?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk ,"Tapi aku bingung, _Nii-san_ dari dua kalung ini, menurutmu mana yang paling cocok untuk Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan dua kalung di tangannya._

"_Menurutku yang di sebelah kanan."_

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini deh…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"_Doushite_? Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini Sakura! Padahal saat pesta ulang tahunmu nanti, aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Sasuke, sudahlah…" bisik Itachi sambil membelai rambut _otouto-_nya dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padamu dan memberimu ucapan selamat."

"Sasuke…" ujar Itachi lirih.

"_Gomen ne,_ Sakura? _Gomennasai._.. harusnya dari dulu aku bersikap lebih romantis padamu, harusnya aku lebih perhatian padamu.. tapi aku malah…,"

"Sasuke, cukup! Kematian Sakura bukan salahmu kok, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" nasihat Itachi.

"_Nii-san_, kenapa... saat aku ingin memberinya bunga. Bunga yang aku berikan ini, malah menjadi bunga terakhir untuknya?" tanya Sasuke masih terisak, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sasuke, cukup jangan menangis lagi! Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Itachi pula sambil membantu Sasuke berdiri.

.

.

.

Itachi masih konsentrasi menyetir, sementara Sasuke terus menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, dipikirannya hanya ada senyuman manis Sakura dan juga kenangan indah mereka berdua selama dua tahun itu.

'Gomen_, Sakura! Selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik untukmu. Aku malah sering menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis. Tapi, percayalah Sakura... aku sangat mencintaimu.'_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

'_Tunggu aku di surga, Sakura! Tapi tentu saja tidak sekarang, karena aku tidak mau _Nii-san_ merasakan perasaan yang aku rasakan ini, bagaimanapun juga kami hanya tinggal berdua.'_ lanjut Sasuke, dia menghela nafas panjang.

'_Saat tiba waktunya nanti, aku akan segera menemuimu dan memperlakukan dirimu seperti yang kau harapkan selama ini. Tunggu aku Sakura…' _tambahnya.

"Sasuke.."

"_Hai_, Itachi-_nii_?"

"Percayalah Sasuke... Sakura pasti sudah memaafkanmu." kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke pun membalas senyuman Itachi itu "_Arigatou, __Nii-san_!"

**O W A R I**


End file.
